graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Art of Militaries by Mr. Constantine
My own little version of the Art of War. Most of these quotes: A) are mine B) seem stupid at first glance, so think about it more C) Apply to all servers and militaries I'll be adding more as I make em. Burning Fires, Part I Militaries will never die, and since they never die, do not try to kill one. The soul of a military does not lie within the stability of that structure but rather the souls and minds of the average militant. The reputation however, lies in the public. A cause is usually as much of an empty lie as being democratic. Those who fight must die. No matter the size, no matter the force, the party that wins will fall off it’s course. Whoever said don’t let your enemy know you’re onto them hasn’t obviously encountered paranoia warfare. Value your friends and soldiers not high, and value your enemy high. They’re the ones who are in Heaven. The acts of war are no worse than the person who sanctioned them. Invade to pacify. Assault to defend. Lose to deceive. Those who jump boats usually end up living to win a war. Remember the past to control the future. Aim to make peace, aim to defend truth, aim to defend good, then aim straight and fire. Repeat. A martyr is worse than 1000 men. Usually because a martyr makes more. Every war ends with a meeting. Why not start one that way? The more desperate, the more violent. Some nations must not be invaded. Some militaries not fought. Some orders must not be followed. Anything together must be divided. Repeated tactics are repeated losses. A spy is never your friend, unless he is your spy. Reinforcements everywhere is a weak everywhere. Fame and power come not to those in command. Do not promise to have somebody’s back when trying to shoot at their waist. Defense needs sacrifice. Sacrifice needs soldiers. Soldiers need their leader. War by words usually fail. Left is left, right is right, front is front, back is not an option. Time is important. You can lay siege, you can fight with words, you can wait for your opponent to be tired. But you cannot kill time, for time kills you. Come first, and you’ll come first. The wolf is weak. Rather it be alone, rather it be in a pack, it is weak. The pack will always be strong. Our attacks are smarter than the average civilian. At least we can find our place. If you are being killed where you stand, go farther and get killed more. When patrolling, go one way until you die. When surrounded, rejoice - they cannot get away this time. Simplest uniform wins. The one thing that does not abide by majority rule is a person’s conscience. Who threatens hacks and information leakages, no matter if they are wealthy, nice, come from a good group, they’re trash. A wall invites courageous leaders to have a go. Real courage is to try even though you think you lost. There’s always a chance. If they draw too slow, they’ll eventually know. Category:Literature